Aldarch Colaste
Aldarch Colaste – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Wygląd Osobowość Historia Ekwipunek Powiązane zadania Cytaty Gdy będziesz blisko niej, możesz usłyszeć jej modlitwę: "The Heart of Mara beats within my breast. Keep and sustain me. Keep and sustain me." Talking to her, she'll say: :"Thank the Eight and all the Stars in the sky. You've got to help me. I can't keep them contained much longer." :;What's going on here? :"Torinaan has been assaulted by Daedric energies and foul beasts. This is a holy site, a beacon of divine light to the faithful. Now the penitent writhe with foul magics while scamps and clannfear rampage through her fields." :;How do we set things right? :"The shrines themselves fuel this evil. I can feel it. Cleanse the shrines, and you should be able to strike at the source of the corruption. I need to hold the ward here. I hate to ask, but... " :;Don't worry. I'll cleanse the shrines. :"I can feel Mara's smile on my face. For the first time in hours. Good luck. " ::;How did this start? :::"I'm not entirely sure. We received a retinue of penitents - led by none other than High Kinlady Estre herself. I was walking between the shrines, talking to Monastic Nenaron, when the screaming began." :::;Estre's a traitor, and a Daedric cultist. She leads the Veiled Heritance. :::"She what? No doubt she's behind this, then. Some kind of ploy of distraction. Mara's Heart! That we could live to see such times." :::;What happened after the screaming began? :::"I tried to help those I could. But the penitents went mad with fear. Daedra boiled up from the central shrine, burning and killing as they went. The "Prince" behind this is a fiend." :::;Daedric prince? Any idea which one's behind this? :::"If I had to guess? The stench in the air. The pain of the afflicted. Dagon. Mehrunes Dagon. It's his razor that cuts across my heart, I fear. May he drown in the Font of Harmony. Yech." ::;Why weren't you corrupted? :::"I am an Aldarch. And an old one, at that. I may not be much good in a fight. But the touch of a Daedric lord? Pah. No part of my soul wants to traffic with the likes of them." :::;You mentioned a Monastic? ::::"I'm ashamed to say I left Nenaron inside. I dropped a quick rune of protection on the ground for him. Mara knows if he's still alive. I tried to get him moving, but he kept raving about some relics. Silly, stupid mer. " ::;Were you casting a spell there? :::"Stars yes, a ward. To keep the corrupted contained. It's taking a lot out of me, to be honest with you. But Mara keeps and preserves me. As she always has. I'll be fine." ::;How do I cleanse the shrines? :::I'm certain solutions will present themselves. There's no telling what this corruption has done to the holy sites. The Divines will want you to re-sanctify their spaces, certainly. They're watching, always. " :"Hail, my new friend! The touch of the divine inspired me, told me you'd succeeded in your task. Is it true?" :;The same voice spoke to me. I think the shrines are cleansed. ::"Fivefold venerations be upon you! I knew. I knew the moment we met that you were sent by the Divines. And, truly, the Divines have more to say to you." ::;What do you mean? :::"Follow me, my young friend. And find out. " :"Estre. The High Kinlady herself. I can't believe it, though I've seen it now with my own eyes." :;What now, Aldarch? ::"I return to my work. The corruption fades, and the penitents will need guidance now more than ever. You, gods-touched. You must seek and stop the blasphemer. Her profanity must be ended." Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja en:Aldarch Colaste fr:Aldarque Colaste ru:Алдарх Коласте